


Running on Empty

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Sharla had paced across her living room twelve times by Vanea’s count, and showed no signs of stopping.
Relationships: Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Sharla and Vanea a lot...

Sharla had paced across her living room twelve times by Vanea’s count, and showed no signs of stopping. She had been doing this since Juju left on his first date, with another fourteen year old from Colony 6. An innocent date, watched over by the other’s father… but Sharla was clearly still stressing over it.

Sharla had fussed over Juju the entire time before he left, and Vanea had had to pull her away when she tried to clean a non-existent smug from his cheek for about the fifteenth time before he was even out the door. And now that she couldn’t fuss over him, well… Clearly she was a ball of pent up energy.

Vanea felt like she was watching a jittery animal in a cage, unsure of where to go. It made her almost want to coo at Sharla, but she decided against that. There was a better way to help with this.

She stood and walked over to her, stopping the Homs in her tracks by lifting her off the ground, smiling at her. Sharla’s eyes went wide, her mouth opening and closing over and over as she processed just what was happening.

“You’re… you’re holding me up like a housepet.” She finally found words, her voice frank.

“Not a housepet, dear.” She shook her head with a chuckle. “But a woman who needs a break from her stress-induced pacing.”

“Vanea…” Sharla sighed, but gave a defeated nod. “I suppose you’re right. I stress too easily when it comes to Juju. That boy would lose his head if it wasn’t attached, I swear.”

“Well, he’s a big boy, he can take care of himself… and if not his date’s father is there for a reason.” Vanea carried her to the couch and set her down, placing a feather light kiss on her lips. “You just need to relax. I worry about you, seeing you running on empty all the time.”

“Vanea…” Sharla sighed, wrapping her arms around the Machina’s neck. “...Sorry, I’ll try and relax a bit more. But only if you join me.”

Vanea chuckled, leaning on Sharla. Not enough to crush her, but enough to be felt if the exhale of breath told her anything. “I suppose I could manage that.”


End file.
